Fulfillment of online orders involves an intricate network of electronic systems. Particularly nowadays that customers require next-day deliveries, automated returns, and minimal shipping costs, fulfillment of online orders require using a complex network of electronic systems that support order preparation and delivery. Multiple electronic systems in a network need to communicate with each other in real time to determine fulfillment processes, including for example shipping routes and/or distribution centers.
Standard electronic systems that manage distribution operations are not being able to handle the increasing volume and particularity demands. Standard systems do not adapt well with new requirements of expanded item-level handling, processing of smaller orders, and greater frequency of orders. For example, current electronic systems normally operate by batching orders that are going to a location. A retailer's electronic system may collect orders for a time period, group them, and then provide batched instructions to a shipping electronic system. These batching operations, however, may not achieve the expedited delivery times required for certain orders.
Moreover, because multiple parties are normally involved in fulfilling an online order, the current network of electronic systems electronic systems may have multiple elements that need to communicate frequently and in real-time. Electronic systems of online retailers frequently communicate in real-time with multiple distribution and fulfillment systems and may employ several hubs or camp zones to be able to quickly fulfill orders. This complexity of the electronic system network, however, is not easily scalable and prevents adjustments required for new customer demands. For example, current electronic systems are not well-suited to handle large numbers of orders that have distinct customer privileges because they are unable to efficiently assign delivery channels from premium users, rushed deliveries, or lowest-cost deliveries. Further, current systems are rigid and are not easily adaptable to face dynamic demand changes or customer requirements. Standard electronic systems are rigid and have established operations that are difficult to adapt throughout the delivery process. These electronic systems cannot easily adapt to new delivery chains that include, for example, temporary or on-demand workers and contractors. Thus, they do not efficiently handle the delivery requests or adapt delivery processes to meet customer demands.
Furthermore, current electronic systems for managing deliveries have outdated communication platforms that that fail to provide dynamic instructions required for adaptable systems. Current electronic systems rely on outdated technology that force users to use multiple platforms throughout the distribution chain.
Therefore, there is a need for improved methods and systems for adaptive delivery scheduling systems. The disclosed systems and methods for generating graphical user interfaces for adaptive delivery scheduling address one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems in the prior art.